Dru
Dru was a character in The Chronepsis Campaign. Personality Dru prefers the company of herself to others. Her patience and tracking with hunting is not portrayed the same with people. She has few friends, most her comrades from the Emperors army. Dru tends to not speak unless spoken to, or if there is dire need. She dispises those who would abandon family, morals, cause for a lesser reason. She finds cowerdess to be the worst flaw a person could have. History 700- Dru was born; Daughter of a vampire knight, Elias, and human mother, Casandra. Her family lived in a small secluded cottage in Troverth. During most of her younger years, Elias taught Dru the ways of fighting and hunting. Dru was utterly convinced her parents were soulmates. As character name got older, Elias became more absent in the family. He claimed an elder of his order had summoned him, which was irrefutable. Soon, Dru only relied on her mother. As Dru's mother got older, Elias became more absent in their lives. 750- Cassandra, Dru's mother, dies from old age. Elias returns home one last time to help bury his beloved partner. Dru walks the world alone refining her hunting, tracking, and survival skills. 800- settled down on the outskirts of Balabag, where she provided protection for the town from dragons, vampires, wolves, and any other creatures threatening the well being of the city. In return for her efforts, she was promoted to the head of Balabag's ranger community. Dru soon fell into the day to day life with the town. The town enjoyed having the extra protection and made sure to show their appreciation for her efforts. Townspeople would sometimes leave small gifts by her door steps. These gifts consisted of books, foods, and sweets (which were her favorite). The town grew on her and soon became a place she called home. 823- Dru noticed an increasing amounts of dragons creeping up on the town. Dru left to request more samurais from the emperor. In exchange for more soldiers, the emperor requested all dragons to be striped of their scales and brought back to the kingdom. Dru agreed to the terms. When the dragon threat decreased to a manageable degree, the samurais reported back to the emperor; informing the emperor of the "Dhampir Dragon Slayer". 826- The Holy War begins. 830- Balabag, feels the devastation of Tiamat's wrath as the town is sieged by dragons. The emperor sent a reinforcements to aid the efforts, but it was to no avail. Very few survivors lasted the Battle of Balabag. Those who returned to the emperor's castle spoke of the devastation. Dru was among those who returned to the emperor's castle. The emperor, seeing value in her talents, offered her a Night Rider position in his army. 834- Dru was promoted to a Rider of Troverth. 840- promoted to Samurai 907- a devistaing blow in the war, to the Troverth, required Dru to return back to the battlefield. Present- Dru is currently leading a small group of samurais (Baraka 31) through known enemy lines. She has been tracking a pack of dragons for two weeks trying to find their layer. Her mission is to track and kill them. Notable Skills * Known for her excellent tracking and hunting skills among rangers in Troverth. * She has earned the nickname "Dragon Slayer"